Today, APIs typically service one type of response based on a single request or trigger point. Internal users perform various investigation related inquiries, and are required to access a number of applications to perform their day to day operations. Launching multiple applications, consolidating data, and analyzing data across applications are time consuming and further result in inefficiencies and delays. Currently, providers structure API data and define available calls in an ad hoc haphazard manner.
These and other drawbacks exist.